It s A Semes Thing
by BerryCakes
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, Akihiko Usagi, Fay D. Flaurite, Yami/Atem, Sebastian Michaelis, Soubi. What means BL? What Means Yaoi? What is makes a good Shonen Ai Story? And what doese those Seme love about their Uke?


**A/N:** I´m actually that what you call a Yaoi/shonen ai "fangirl" xD ...and....I got bored xD....so this is what happened (^_^)v Oh warning; it continues verry sexuall BL comments :"D so..you´ve been warend ^_^

Have fun ^^

**Semes**:

**-**_**Unreal**_**: **Fay, Sasuke, Yami, Sebastian

(Well, I guesse those "_unreal seme_" could also be at the "_reals_" cauze their mangas just look like some yaoi....thing)

Those are the most popular _unreal _yaoi couples! 3

**-**_**Reals**_**:** Usagi & Soubi

_**It´s a Seme´s Thing**_

Today some of the most popular shonen ai pairing-semes are here to tell us something about...yaoi....and.... well, even I don´t know about what else.

"Acually",that´s Fay D. Flaurite, from TRC, Fay is a mage, has blond hair, shining blue eyes and pale skin, "there is no need to tell our fangirls the _magic yaoi names_, isn´t it?"

"Wait! Since when did YOU became the seme???", and that´s our lovely Atem, also known as _Yami_, he´s an egypt pharao and cames from Yu-Gi-Oh!, his hair is...black, yellow and pink and looks like a star, his eyes are also pink and he is actually realy realy small, but not as small as his uke yugi.

Fay: "You know.... everyone just thinks Kuro-pon is the Seme, because he´s so tall, and masculine, and sexy, and strong, and mean, and a real man and can be soo cold, and fights like there´s no tomorrow and D "

"And because YOU look like a woman!", this friendly guy is Sasuke Uchiha, he is a Ninja from Naruto(oh how funny the Manga´s name is his boyfriend´s name), his hair is black with blue highlights and looks like it was too windy today, his pretty eyes are even darker than his hair and he became realy tall.

"That isn´t the right way to speak, Sasuke.", this polite smiling guy is named Sebastian Michaelis, from Kuroshutsuji, where he´s the demon bulter of Ciel Phanomhive. His hair is black, his eyes are red and he always wears a frack.

Sebastian: "Well, Fay wanted to tell something about.... _magic yaoi names_ , right? ^^"

"I´m a professional when it comes to those things"; the smart smexy Akihiko Usagi grined, he got grey hair and bride eyes, he comes from Junjou Romantica and is a yaoi-novel-author.

Sasuke: "Isn´t it more like you are a professional pervert?? -.-"

Usagi: "Hahaha, so what? ^v^"

Sasuke: "-.-"

Fay: "Okay ^^° So...the words I wanted to tell: Seme, Uke, Yaoi, Shonen ai BL and threesome. ^_^ Does anyone knows what they mean? :D"

Usagi: "Yaoi is male x male smex! x]"

Sebastian: "Threesome is smex between three people ^_^"

Yami: "BL is Boys Love. Just as shonen ai, two boys or men loving each other (: "

"An Uke is the smaler part in an shonen ai couple. ^_^ The passive one!", this guy is called Soubi, he´s a pervert...oh and has long realy light almost grey blond hair and glasses, but still girls fall for him. He´s from Loveless.

Fay: "And a Seme is the oppsite of Uke! ^____^ "

Sasuke: "YOU ALL ARE JUST PERVERTS!! It´s no wonder that you picked the words you picked! Usagi, you just love loving Misaki -.-, Sebastian; you always seem so friendly and quite but you can be sooo extrem pervert that I bet you could be an threesome expert! Yami:....well....actually....you´re from a childrens card game Anime/Manga...T_T so it´s no wonder you picked the boys thing...you´re just a boy yourselfe...Soubi: ....you love little boys T_T"

Yami: "I´m older than you....v.v....I´m 17!"

Sasuke: "So what? And Fay....you always pretend to be the Seme...but...you´re the only Uke in here! v.v You love bigger man! c.c°"

Fay: "nooo xO that´s not tue! I´m the Seme! 8] And? What about you? You had enough time to pick a word before we had one! So what´s up with that???"

Yami: "maybe..."

Usagi: "Can it be...?...o.o"

Soubi: "Oh no!"

Sebastian: "Friends...I can read thoughts!"

Fay: "Realy? 8D"

Sebastian: "No, but it seems like Sasuke never had sexy time with Naruto! ^_^"

Yami: "That´s not what I was thinking! ô.ô"

Usagi,Fay,Soubi: "THAT`S EXACTLY WHAT I THOUGHT!"

Yami, Sasuke: "ONLY PERVERTS IN HERE!! ."

Sebastian: "Yeah ^^ but even if Me myselfe, Soubi and Usagi are Yaoi-Fanboys and show that to the whole world, what makes us even more to pervert, Fay keep beeing the _biggest pervert_! ^_^"

Fay: "hihihihi :""""D that´s what Kuro-samma told me last night "3 "

Sebastian: "You see?^_^"

Sasuke, Yami: *nod*

Usagi: "So boy....do you Sasuke Uchiha, had ever some sexy times with Naruto Uzumaki?!?"

Sasuke: ".......I did....*grin* I´m not a child! I´m not Yami :] "

Yami: "Hey ô.o"

Fay: "Soooou ^-^ Now that you know that! A NEW word! EH- two! _Lovey Dovey_"

Yami: "That´s me and Yugi ^^"

Fay: I know, but what does it mean? ^^"

Yami: *uhm....."

Sebastian: "well.....I don´t know that word...and I´m older than I seem to be...ô.o"

Sasuke: "Naruto talked about it in the past...but I can´t remember it :/ "

Soubi: "That´s how you handle a cute Uke!! ^_^ v"

Fay: "Not exactly ^^° "

Usagi: "Well...Lovey Dovey cames from Love and Dove...but it´s been made cuter and happends when a couple acts just as cute as possible ^_^ It´s what Misaki wants to have so he can be sure we´re together. Seems like me loving him isn´t Lovey Dovey ;P"

Yami: "Is saying _"I love you_" Lovey Dovey too??"

Usagi: " Ofcurse! ^_^ It´s a cute couples thing, so it is _Lovey Dovey_! ^_^"

Sebastian: "Okay, now that we know that ^^ what do you like most: 1st about your Uke and 2nd to do with him ;) "

Fay: "Hyuu~ it´s getting hot in here! D"

Sebastian: " That´s so true ^^ "

Yami: "Yugi is just so cute, and he has such strong feelings for his friends. I love him for needing and loving me. *smile* And I love to play card games with him or watch LoveyDovey films ^^ "

Soubi: "Well, Should I talk about Beloved or Ritsuka~ RITSUKA! I love his fairness ^^ And how he blushes when I say pervert things ^___^ And I love fighting with him...well...in a fight; I can kiss him and evryone can see how sexy the kiss is and that he´s only mine! haha. And I love the master & servant thing! ;D"

Sauke: "...you should be the threesome guy...-.- ! Well, I Love everything about Naruto! He is so cute and andorable, he never gives up! No matter what happens I adore him for beeing so strong! And even through he´s just so hurt...just as I am...And I love making him blush. Once I liked beating him but now I´m just so happy when he laughs."

Sebastian: "You´re a bit emo aren´t you? ^_^ Anyway, what I love about Ciel...hmm...he´s also hurt and I want to end his pain. And he lost his childhood by his parents death. I have to teach him that he is just 12 and not 20 (: oohhuuuw and he is so cute x3 he´s just like a cute little cat raaaawwww _Ciel-Kitty_!! D I love cats! I love How Ciel is cute like one! ;D And about the 2nd thing: I love making him big coulerful cakes ^^....and doing smexy things with them ;]"

Fay: "Hyuu~ 3 that´s all so cute. I love how Kuro-pon get´s angry at me hihi :"D it´s so much fun 3 Anoying him is my fav hobby ^-^ And I love...drinking sake with him and getting drunk D and than having sexy time D Having sexytime anyway is something I adore ^__^ "

Usagi: "Misaki is so...Misaki xD my cute little student! ;D I also love smex ^_^ "

Fay: "Hyuu~ Sebastian 3 Your eyes got the same colour as Kuro-pyuus 3"

Sasuke: "MOMENT! o.O Sebastian?!?! Did you say Ciel is _12_?!?!?!"

Sebastian: "yes ^^"

Yami: "o.o...that is so pervert...."

Soubi: "Actually it isn´t ^_^ it´s normal for shonen ai/yaoi storys that the Seme got a younger Uke! ^_^"

Usagi: "That brings us to the ponit "What makes a good BL story" ^_^"

Fay: "I know I know I know! 83 It´s flirting and kissing (with) other guys! So Kuro-Daddy get´s angry at Fay Mommy! ^-^"

Usagi: "Uhm....^^° no...not realy...xD but making people jealous true is fun ;D "

Fay: "yeeeees ^-^"

Sebastian: "*lol* Maybe its a awesome Seme,like me, and a cute Uke?!? ^^ "

Usagi: " That´s not bad! ^_^ Fits always ^^ "

Yami: " A hobby to share?? Like plaing the same card games? :O"

Usagi: " Well....."

Sasuke: "Beeing best friends is never wrong! v.v"

Usagi: "Wow, Sasuke you really know about much about BL storys, juts like I told you earlier! ^___^ "

Sasuke: "Uhm....o///o *drop* noooo? shit ." "

Usagi: "Do you read my _sexuall-yaoi-books_? ;) "

Sasuke: "....v.v...."

Soubi: "What about the same friends? ^^ "

Usagi: "Friends, family, that´s just perfect ;D"

Sebastian: " A bond? ^_^ Like "I´m your slave until you die and than I get your soul"??"

Usagi: "That´s right! :) "

Fay: "Ohuw...no I miss my Kuro-hottie ;_; ...I just don´t like beeing without him for a long time ^^ ...I´m so afraid anything could happen to him while I´m not there to save him~"

Sasuke: "Isn´t it right, that Kurogane is always the one who saves YOU?v.v "

Fay: "I know ^_^ that´s so-"

Usagi: "That was so Lovey Dovey Fay! v_v ^_^ _Awesome_!"

Fay: "Thanks ^_^"

Sebastian: "Well, it´s time to make tee. I´ve got to go....) "

Fay: "And I need sex"

Yami, Sasuke, Soubi, Sebastian, Usagi: "YOU CAN`T SAY THAT WORD ON THE INTERNET!!!"

Sasuke: " Like I said v.v Fay is more pervert than anyone else..."

Usagi: "EVERY Seme is pervert x]"

Everyone: "Thats true!"

**A/N: **So, even Yami is pervert xD Well, I hope you liked it and learned anything (I don´t know what it could have teached you but...maybe saying that makes it les forbbiden to write such a story xD

I hope this story wasn´t to bothering ^^° Just like I said: I was bored xD

Best wishes,

Berrycakes ^^


End file.
